


徘徊

by rosebison



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 對應127話，關於阿爾敏「派不上用場」的記憶的故事。
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 7





	徘徊

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 阿爾敏相當辛苦。有些許陰暗的情節，此外還有類似鬼故事的描寫。  
> 配對標注山奧，但兩人並沒有實質對話。

\----防爬蟲咒文------  
吸精瓶我們走  
\----防爬蟲咒文------

【以下正文】

⋯⋯又是這裡嗎？

_寂靜無聲的幽暗深潭中，阿爾敏又一次理解到自己的意識正在漫無目標地浮游。_  
_試著探出手臂找回重心，一如往常地感覺不到四肢的存在。就算試圖看清前方或是閉上雙眼，視野也沒有任何改變，畢竟現下也並非使用肉眼在觀察。_

_沒有方向、沒有感知、也毫無時間流逝的意識。_

_突然間，無邊無際的碩大黑影佔據了自己全部視野。_

_由枯骨與腐肉組成的巨大生骸緩緩轉向正面⋯⋯阿爾敏認得這個物體，這是毀滅自己故鄉的破壞之巨神的一部分，而在命運的捉弄下，自己也成為了使役這份遠古巨人之力的繼承人之一。_

_然而就算意識混沌，阿爾敏也能一眼認出眼前的巨影絕非活物。猩紅的血肉正緩慢地腐蝕崩解，剝出原本包覆其中的森森白骨，徒留尚未腐爛的昏暗眼珠鑲嵌在單側的眼窩中。_

_基於某種無法解釋的連結，阿爾敏清楚知曉有什麼尚未死去的東西寄宿其中不肯離去。_

_無法躲開、也無能為力，青年只能深深望進巨大屍骸濕濡而混濁的瞳孔中。_

_深色的虹膜底端，隱約映出一抹人類的身形，幽暗而溫暖。_ _那並非自己的倒影⋯⋯_ _明明在夢中已見過無數次，卻不知為何從未能辨認出來。_

屍骸上，發出黯淡光芒的獨眼靜靜垂下眼簾。  
與此同時，蜷縮在營火旁的阿爾敏也緩緩睜開雙眼。

▽ ▽ ▽

⋯⋯又是同樣的惡夢。  
零碎的意識在接觸到現實世界的瞬間快速重組，阿爾敏意識到自己依舊身處重重森林之中的營地邊緣。五感逐漸回歸體內，終於能感覺涼爽的深夜涼風以及自己腳邊守夜者使用的光源。

「還是這個嗎⋯。」距離完全清醒還要一小段時間，金髮青年的視線投向前方，聚焦在空無一物的空氣中。

很難說現實是否有贏過夢境的地方，但眼下的狀況實在談不上美好：  
趁著吉克的巨人以及地鳴發動所引起的混亂，阿爾敏與為數不多的夥伴好不容易逃離葉卡派控制下的帕拉迪島中央政府，和新結盟的友軍同行，螳臂擋車似的試著阻擋意圖摧毀世界的艾連．葉卡。

這肯定是有生以來最煎熬的一段行軍，然而這場戰役卻不得不繼續。  
自己已經下定了決心，他需要再次見到已經分道揚鑣的竹馬好友…必須阻止他。

「阿爾敏。」

突兀地，一雙沾滿了塵土的馬萊式軍靴在自己不注意的時候於身側立定停下，熟悉的男人招呼聲自頭頂方向傳來，年輕卻疲憊的音色。

「…我可以和你談談嗎？」

金髮的青年緩慢地仰頭，將目光對焦到曾經的戰友身上，眉間深深的皺著。

「……是你啊，萊納。」

其實無須對方開口，阿爾敏對於當下會來找自己談話的對象早就心裡有數。

「看來你臉上的傷已經好了呢。」

「呵…沒有內傷的話，其實不需要太多時間就能修復。」馬萊的戰士隊副長勉強擠出苦笑，似乎對晚餐時段那令眾人難堪的場景有些許反省之心。

「已經很晚了，我打擾到你休息了嗎？」

「算是沒有吧…。」被呼喚的當事者不置可否的挪開視線，下意識躲避著高大金髮男子的目光。

「阿爾敏，我———

「想道歉的話就省省吧，我和讓發洩情緒的方法不太一樣…。」預料到對方接下來談話內容將會極其沒有建設性，破壞之神的繼承者淡淡地打斷對方。

「我勸你也別試著和米卡莎或柯尼道歉，那只會白白浪費巨人之力。」

「謝謝…忠告。」雖然是預期中的反應，胸口的某處還是抽痛了一下。

金髮青年微微眯上了眼睛，澄澈的水藍色瞳孔反射著身旁火堆的光源，他忙不迭的接下話頭：

「……不過就某方面而言，我們彼此彼此吧。」

「？」

「你早就感覺到了吧？甚至可能在雷貝里歐突襲之前就隱約知道了…。」阿爾敏頓了一下。「…關於現任超大型巨人是我這件事。」

「……。」

沒有回答，意味著認同的沉默在火光間蔓延開來。

「…不過我確實也想和你談談。」打破僵持著的氣氛，阿爾敏的回應說得又低又快，彷彿不怎麼在意對方是否聽清。

「不如說，我一直都在等待這個時刻吧。」

聰慧的藍眼青年挪動身體，在身旁弄出了塊平整的空地示意對方坐下。無須言語指示，萊納從善如流地在邀請者的左側就座。搖曳的火光將並排而坐的兩人在地上拉出一長一短的兩道陰影。

阿爾敏將樹枝插入火堆，揚起了一陣火星。

「那麼…我們該從哪邊開始呢？」

「關於智慧巨人的傳承或使用…你有什麼問題需要我幫忙的嗎？」馬萊戰士隊的副隊長率先釋出善意。「也許調查兵團針對艾連的研究已經有了長足的成果，但馬萊百年來累積的知識依舊可能對你有所幫助。」

「說得也是呢…。」調查兵團參謀隨興地撥動眼前悶燒中的薪柴，試圖讓新鮮空氣加入對流。「你和阿妮、貝爾托特都是經過嚴格軍事訓練層層挑選出來的巨人適任者吧。」

「那是——  
金髮的馬萊戰士欲言又止。

某個位處胸腔深處的臟器感到了難以言喻的鈍痛，然而當事者最後似乎還是決定別節外生枝，阻止了自己往別的話題發展的衝動。

「巨人的傳承，和血緣是有關係的…至少巨人協會這麼認為。」

營火平靜的燃燒著，隨著助燃的氧氣的加入，復燃的柴薪發出舒緩的批哩聲。

「越是接近的人，例如親屬或血緣者，越有可能繼承先前持有者的記憶與經驗。」萊納勉強地牽動嘴角微笑。「…不過貝爾托特被選中的理由並非基於血統，而是他本身非常優秀。」

「…。」阿爾敏忍不住抬頭，正巧對上了馬萊戰士哀傷的金色雙眸。

「阿爾敏，你從…貝爾托特的記憶中，有找到什麼有用的東西嗎？」

特意放輕的語調掩蓋不住年輕男人字裡行間滿滿的壓抑，阿爾敏甚至感覺也許詢問自己這句話才是對方今晚真正的目的。

「………沒什麼派得上用場的東西。」

明明是友人與上司先前已不知重複過多少次的問題，同樣的刺激今晚卻彷彿打通了某條一直以來隱藏著的道路，如同快速生長的枝枒，思路沿著無數隱隱牽連著的線索延伸出去。調查兵團參謀的腦子焦急地全速運作中，某種難以言明的線索眼看著就要自指尖溜走。長久以來渴求的答案就在眼皮下躁動，那個夢中一直無法看清的身影，似乎即將撥雲見日。

一時之間，阿爾敏似乎只是對著手中的樹枝發呆。  
兩人無語，空氣忽然又安靜下來。

「…萊納。」良久，像是終於整理好思緒，阿爾敏重新開口。

「嗯？」

「艾連他…遵守了和我的約定，真的帶我看到了大海。」青年湛藍的瞳孔一時間彷彿又染上了海洋的色澤。

「……。」

「所以、接下來我說的話⋯⋯你就當作我隨口提到的某種可能⋯⋯不願意的話，就當作是我做了場噩夢，說了些不著邊際的夢話吧。」

阿爾敏雙手環抱膝蓋，將臉埋在雙臂間。

「在『任期』結束前，你可以來找我…當然，這是假設我們能活著回去。」

沒有回答，鎧甲巨人的擁有者隱約知道對方接下來的提案。

「多繼承一個巨人對我來說並沒有什麼差別…。」阿爾敏越說越急。「況且智慧巨人的數量越少越好管理。」

_恍惚間似乎又回到了夢中，即將腐爛殆盡的巨大骨骸再次浮現於幽暗深處。_

_一股令人困惑不已的溫暖從中緩緩淌流、彷彿若有似無又曖昧不明的思慕。_  
_殘存於眼窩中的巨大眼球緩緩轉動，已然失去生命鼓動的碩大瞳孔對上自己，幾乎就要能清楚窺視那張倒影中的面容。_

「艾連發動地鳴之時，你也感覺到了艾爾迪亞人的『道路』了吧？」

_星空下的無垠荒漠，以及伸出九條枝幹的發光巨樹——那個艾連·葉卡對尤彌爾之民宣告滅世審判的超現實空間。_

_說不定是在盡頭，也或許就在路途上。_

「就算在我的體內辦不到，但如果是那個『道路』的話…那個連結所有巨人、替我們送來血與肉的道路的話——

不過是靜止的數秒，卻漫長得恍若永恆。  
金髮的青年再度抬頭，眼前的男人早已忘記了呼吸。

「…也許你還有機會，再見到貝爾托特。」

超大型巨人的繼承者闔上雙眼。  
又一次，散發黯淡光芒的深色瞳孔映照出那個人深深執著的身影。  
⋯而這次阿爾敏終於能夠看清他的面容。

「他也…一直很想見你。」

_惡魔的屍骸垂下眼瞼，淚珠無聲地滴落。_

【END】


End file.
